omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Luna
Character Synopsis Princess Luna 'is the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her older sister Princess Celestia. She was the montronous creature, Nightmare Moon, who threatened to create an eternal night. She was later purged by the Elements of Harmony, and was invited by her sister to rule by her side. Princess Luna now enters the dreams of her subjects, mostly children, to assist them in defeating their nightmares. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B '| '''4-B ' 'Verse: '''My Little Pony '''Name: '''Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 1000 Years (She was already born when Celestia was raising the sun and as such, she should be comparable in age) '''Classification: '''Alicorn, Co-Ruler of Equestria '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Dream Manipulation (Has the natural ability to enter the dreams of citizens and manipulate them), Darkness Manipulation (Capable of covering the world in an eternal darkness), Transmutation, Life Manipulation (Can turn Toy Spiders into living, breathing creatures. Can turn enemies into shadow), Immortality (Type 1; Never actually ages and is basically immortal), Weather Manipulation (In the form of storm clouds, lightning generation, thunder generation, and wind generation), Shapeshifting (Shown to be able to alter her size and appearance. This includes being several ponies at once and inanimate objects), Telekinesis, Intangibility (Can become shadows itself, becoming non-physical). Resistance to Poessession and Mind Manipulation (Capable of resisting the effects of Nightmare Moon, who attempts to take over Luna regularly) | BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repell powerful magical forces. 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Comparable to her sister, Princess Celestia. As Nightmare Moon, she was able to defeat her sister in battle. Has no issue moving around celestial bodies such as The Sun and Moon) | '''Solar System Level '(The Elements of Harmony were able to dispel of Disord and with them, Celestia was able to banish her Nightmare Moon form) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Capable of reacting to beams that came from The Elements of Harmony,which can reach The Moon at these speeds) | 'Relativistic+ '(Should be superior in speed to her previous self) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, Stellar '''with Magic/Telekinesis | '''Unknown, Stellar 'with Magic/Telekinesis 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Comparable to Princess Celestia, who casually raises the sun with this amount of force) | '''Solar System Class '(Should be comparable in strength to previous form) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Survived being blasted to the moon. Can withstand attacks from Celestia, was only defeated by the Elements of Harmony) | 'Solar System Level '(Should be equally as durable as before) 'Stamina: High '(Could fight Celestia and Queen Chrysalis) 'Range: Stellar '(Raises the moon every day and can easily reach into outer space with her magic) 'Intelligence: High ' 'Weaknesses: '''Has a social problem, as she has been disconnected with society forever. As Nightmare Moon, she's weak to The Elements of Harmony '''Versions: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon '| 'Elements of Harmony ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Elements of Harmony: '''Six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Moon Rising': Celestia is able to rotate the Moon around the planet. Gallery Princess Luna (Season 1).png|Princess Luna (Season 1) Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon Principal Luna.png|Principal Luna Luna (Art).png|Princess Luna (Fan Art) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:TV Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Wise Characters Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Princess Category:Rulers Category:Possessed Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hasbro Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns/Alicorns